Caught!
by mommai
Summary: Tsuruga Ren is going to be leaving for a shoot for a few days, and wants to say goodbye to his favorite kohai. But what Yashiro sees is more than just a simple “goodbye”...


CAUGHT!

Tsuruga Ren is going to be leaving for a shoot for a few days, and wants to say goodbye to his favorite kohai. But what Yashiro sees is more than just a simple "goodbye"...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat!

Yashiro couldn't believe his luck. _The_ Tsuruga Ren, known for his calm demeanor, was fidgeting oh so slightly in his seat as he turned off the ignition to his car. The untrained eye might not have noticed, but Yashiro saw them. He'd been observing his charge extra closely lately, since Ren had been unusually happy these past few days, and had been slipping with his expressions more and more. He'd also caught those very subtle glances at the clock on the dashboard. "Ren, you've got a few minutes before our meeting with the President, why don't you go...stretch for a little bit? It'll be hard for you to stretch once we're on the plane."

Ren nodded absently, but then cleared his throat and quickly composed himself. "I'll meet you at the President's office in time for our meeting." Yashiro snickered to himself as Ren left the car. When he was sure Ren was gone, he hurried out of the car and dashed into LME, being sure to take a different entry.

--

Yashiro gasped for air as he ducked behind a potted plant sitting in a long hallway. When he finally caught his breath from running the long way to the Love Me Section office, he positioned himself for the best view. _Hopefully now I'll be able to catch some sort of hint as to why Ren has been in such a good mood lately, since he'll never tell me himself. _He stilled as he heard the echo of approaching footsteps and saw Ren round the corner. Then he froze in absolute shock.

When he had last seen Ren, he was just like his regular self, if not a little antsier than usual. But this Ren, was a _very_ different Ren. He had a dangerous glint in his eyes, that would've seduced any woman on the spot, and a smirk to go with it! And when did three of his shirt buttons come unbuttoned?! And that smell! Yashiro could smell it all the way from his post behind the plant! Ren sure as heck wasn't wearing that cologne when he left the car! Yashiro gawked for a moment further, then pulled out his phone to try and capture this new version of Ren. Yashiro thanked just about every god he could think of that he had left it on silent from an interview earlier in the day. He snapped a picture and barely stopped himself from squealing out loud. Ren must've finally decided on making a move on Kyoko! That must be why he's been so happy these past few days! Yashiro quietly rejoiced and continued to watch Ren.

The door to the office opened before Ren got all the way to it, and Kyoko stepped out. She had a bag over her shoulder, and turned to close and lock the door behind her. Yashiro just about fainted when Ren walked up behind her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Good morning, Mogami-san" he breathed in her ear.

Kyoko jumped with a start. "Ts-Tsuruga-san," she said, blushing. She stuttered a "g-good morning" back to him. Yashiro noted that she didn't try to squirm free.

Ren hugged her tighter. "I just wanted to say a proper goodbye to you before I leave for a few days..." he turned her around and _BENT TO KISS HER! _Yashiro was having an absolute _fit!_

"N-not out here, Ren! Someone might see!" Kyoko whispered, and pushed him back a little bit. She turned a darker shade of red as she quickly scanned the hallway.

"But I want to kiss you before I leave, since you're filming your kiss scene while I'm gone," Ren purred. Yashiro's mind was completely blown. He tried to pick up the pieces, but they flew even farther when Kyoko replied, "Let's at least go into the office so no one sees, I don't want you damaging your career over me!"

Yashiro tried to process what had happened as they headed into the Love Me office together. Ren _actually being_ in sexy mode outside of work. Ren _actually grabbing Kyoko_ in an _intimate_ way. Kyoko _letting him_ grab her. Ren trying to _kiss_ her. Kyoko stopping him _only to say not here_. Her letting him in the office _alone_ with her while he _clearly wants to kiss her_. Yashiro couldn't take any more, and collapsed in a heap on the floor, reeling from the fan girl overload.

"Mo! What are you doing laying all over the floor in the hallway!" Kanae growled. Yashiro snapped back to reality at the sound of her voice. He looked up to see her standing next to him and tapping her foot impatiently. He tried to make some form of coherent sounds, but failed. She flipped her hair and started walking towards the office. "Mo! I don't have time for this."

"Wait!" Yashiro hissed. He quickly (yet quietly) moved to block her form the door.

"Oh come on, I'm running late, and I need my script from the office! And why are we whispering all of the sudden?" She knocked him out of the way.

"But Ren and Kyoko are in there!!!" he pleaded.

She rolled her eyes and began to open the door. "So? It's not like they're doing... any...thing..."

She dropped her bag in shock. Kyoko squealed as she realized the door was open, and pushed Ren away from her. She hurriedly adjusted her clothing, but not before Yashiro and Kanae saw the fresh marks covering her collarbone. Ren smoothed out his shirt, calmly wiped the lip gloss off of his mouth, and cleared his throat.

"Good morning, Kotonami-san," he replied smoothly, if a with a bit of a husky edge. He then noticed his manager standing behind her in the doorway, and turned a full force glare of the demon king on him. Kanae was taken aback by the pure malice shot through such a look, and was extremely grateful that it was not directed at her. "If you'll excuse me." He began to walk towards Yashiro, but he knew better than to stick around. He sprinted away as fast as humanly possible, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

"Wait, Ren!" Kyoko squeaked. He paused and turned towards her, smiling one of his purest smiles at her. She returned his smile with a shy one of her own, and looked down at her feet. "Er, have a nice flight, and see you in a few days..." Kanae watched with a raised eyebrow, then grinned as Ren swept up her best friend in a quick embrace and kissed her. She remained silent but smiling as Ren left the room to go chase after his manager.

--

A grey blur sped past a nicely dressed woman at a desk. "Good morning, Yashiro-san, on the run again?" she called.

The blur continued on into a room and Yashiro shut the door behind himself, once again out of breath this morning. He locked it, then turned around. "I...caught...them..." he panted. "I...finally... caught them! I FINALLY CAUGHT THEM!" he squealed. "I caught them, I caught them" he sang, and pranced around in a happy little victory dance. After he relished the joy from finally witnessing such a blessed event, he looked around to see if the president was there. Of couse he had to share the news with Takarada-san first, it was just a bonus that this was the safest place for Yashiro to hide from Ren. The president was indeed there in his office, sitting on his couch in just a normal robe for once. He was watching a huge television, with a mischevous smile and twinkle in his eye. Yashiro looked at him with a puzzled expression. Lory waved him over so he could see as well.

On the screen was footage from the Love Me office, currently showing Kanae and Kyoko talking about what just happened. Yashiro gasped. "No way!" His voice beheld much awe and respect for the man in front of him. Lory nodded and pressed a button on his remote. Yashiro watched in amazement as he saw the scene he had only witnessed for a moment play out in reverse before him. Lory padded a seat next to him on the couch, and Yashiro bowed as he moved to sit down beside him. Shortly after they pressed play, they heard a pounding on the door, then ducked as it burst open, lock breaking apart.

Ren stood in the doorway, every inch the Demon King. Anger did not come from just his glare, but radiated from him, even causing some of the nearby flowers and plants to wilt just from his presence. He took a few steps in, but glanced over to the TV and halted. This had escalated to beyond just chasing down his manager. He "calmly" walked over towards the television and "gently" unplugged it from from itself, permanently damaging it. He turned to glare at his boss and manager. Yashiro promptly jumped up and tried to hide behind the couch. Lory stood up and coughed, hoping to dispel at least a little of the tension.

"Well, congratulations, Ren, seems that you and Kyoko-chan are finally a couple."

Ren stood still for a moment. He pulled out his flashiest, sparkliest, most _blindly radiant _smile. Yashiro yelped in fear and anticipatory pain, and ducked back down. "If you two are done spying on my _private_ moments, I'd like to get this meeting over with. I have a _very long_ flight to catch with Yashiro-san." Yashiro shuddered and groaned in agony, dreading the five-hour flight during which he would be trapped next to Ren and unable to escape.

Lory's face softened in pity for the poor manager. "Ren, remember, Yashiro is the most capable manager you could ever have, and it's also thanks to him that you even have time to meet with Mogami-san." Lory held his breath and hoped for a favorable response from Ren. He was rewarded when the young actor sighed and relaxed a bit.

"You're right," Ren grudgingly admitted. But then he glared at Yashiro and Lory again. "But I'm sure Mogami-san doesn't like being watched either. Please respect her privacy and don't use the security cameras in the office for your own amusement and ...voyeuristic tendencies."

Lory sniffled indignantly. "Well, we seem to have taken up too much time with the ...ah... _excitement_-" (Yashiro snickered at the word) "of this morning, so we will have to have our meeting another time. You two had better get going, or you'll miss your flight." He tried to hide a cheeky smirk as Ren walked angrily out of the room. Yashiro slunk along behind him, like a dog with its tail between its legs. He did make a pleading look towards the president, who shot him a double thumbs up and a rogueish wink. Yashiro confidently gave him a little fist bump in return, then scurried away as Ren cleared his throat rather loudly.

As soon as they left, Lory pulled out a cell phone from a pocket in his robe. He quickly dialed and let a huge grin spread across his face.

"Boss?" the voice on the other line said.

"Kuu, I have a feeling we might get some grandbabies sooner than we thought!" He quickly pulled the phone away from his ear in pain as he heard a lot of excited yelling.

AN: I really appreciate constructive criticism. This is the first fun thing I've written since high school four years ago. I will read and consider all of it, and if people want me to split it or something I will.

Many thanks!

Mommai


End file.
